


I’ll Always Need You

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, I cannot believe I wrote this, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Julian unwinds.





	I’ll Always Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Haunted_ by Poe. 
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this. Enjoy the double drabble.

Julian stares at you from beneath his lashes, biting his lip as he spreads his legs further. He moans, one hand working desperately at the thick, full cock between his legs. Your name leaves his lips in a wanton, whispered chant, over and over.

“Julian,” you murmur, and he _shudders_.

“Please,” he whispers in return. You step forward, settling yourself between his legs and sliding your hand easily into his free one, disentangling fingers from where they are pressed into the sheets. You smile up at him mischievously before wrapping your lips around his cock.

A cry leaves Julian’s lips, unintelligible and _needy._

You swallow him down as he hits his peak, gripping his hand tightly. When you pull away, he makes a clumsy grab for you, and you let him pull you down on top of him, laughing quietly as you wrap your arms tightly around his spent form.

“I love you,” you murmur, and he buries his head in tight against your neck, another shudder running through him that you are well aware has nothing to do with the heat of passion.

“I love _you_ ,” Julian whispers raggedly, and you hold him just a little tighter in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
